Gardening tools have long been used to define boundaries, for example to separate a lawn from garden beds containing flowers, shrubs, trees, etc. One type of tool is known as an edger, which can be either manual or motorized. While conventional edgers are generally up to the task, they can be time and energy consuming or may require certain skills to operate. Accordingly, what is needed is an edging tool that is easy to manipulate, requires a minimum of force to use, is comfortable to handle, and reduces the time involved in creating the edge and cleaning up the completed edge.